Afraid
by levysredfox
Summary: Uma AU Gajevy, com um pouquinho de Nalu também. "Percebendo que estava sozinha, Levy começou a olhar para os lados, procurando algum rosto conhecido... Continuou procurando até que seus olhos pousaram em um par de olhos vermelhos que lhe encarava."


- Levy-chan!

Lucy corria atrás da amiga que, como sempre, andava distraída pelas ruas com um livro aberto. Ela se perguntava como Levy nunca tropeçava ou trompava em alguém enquanto fazia isso mas, como nada ruim havia acontecido até então, ela havia resolvido deixar pra lá.

- Lu-chan - Levy disse, levando um susto ao sentir alguém puxar-lhe pelo braço.

- Distraida como sempre, uh? - Lucy disse, sorrindo - Vamos logo, antes que a gente se atrase!

Contrariada, ela fechou seu livro. Usando seu vestido mais bonito, e ainda sim velho e encardido, ela seguiu a amiga, que como sempre só usava do bom e do melhor. Ela sabia que era muito sortuda por alguém como Lucy concordar em ser sua amiga, independente do passado que as duas compartilhavam.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de quando a amiga lhe ensinou a ler e a escrever, e de quando as duas corriam desse mesmo jeito pelas ruas, sem se preocupar com suas diferenças.

"Sua alma é a mais rica de todas, Levy-chan, e isso é a unica coisa que importa para mim" Ela costumava dizer, sempre que Levy duvidava de sua amizade.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao coração da cidade, se viram no meio de um grande festival. Por todos os lados, flores e mais flores decoravam as casas e lojas e tudo estava envolvido por musica e um ar de celebração.

Duas semanas atrás, Lucy havia comentado sobre a festa e convidado Levy para ir junto. Esta nunca havia dado de fato uma resposta, mas acabou fazendo o que a amiga queria, como sempre.

- Levy-chan, olhe as flores! São tão lindas... - Disse Lucy, tão encantada que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

Antes que a menina pudesse responder ao comentário da amiga, o volume da musica começou a aumentar cada vez mais e o centro da praça se encheu de dança. Pessoas começaram a se acumular ali, jogando os braços para todos os lados e pulando o mais alto que podiam.

E no meio disso, Lucy acabou sendo puxada para a confusão por um menino de cabelos cor de rosa.

Percebendo que estava sozinha, Levy começou a olhar para os lados, procurando algum rosto conhecido. Conseguiu facilmente distinguir Erza no meio da multidão dançando, já que esta tinha um estilo extremamente... Original de dançar. Continuou procurando até que seus olhos pousaram em um par de olhos vermelhos que a encarava.

Desviou os olhos rapidamente, sentindo seu rosto ficar tão vermelho quanto os olhos do estranho.

- Levy-chan! - Aliviada, ela se virou ao ouvir Lucy lhe chamando - Levy-chan, esse é o Natsu! Você lembra dele?

- Claro, como eu iria me esquecer de todas as vezes em que tive que te consolar quando ele jogava lama nos seus vestidos? - Ela respondeu, rindo ao se lembrar.

Então, os três engataram em uma conversa, relembrando os velhos tempos e rindo. Levy não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas quando olhou para o céu, percebeu que estava quase escurecendo.

- Lu-chan, temos que ir embora antes que escureça...

- Ah meu Deus, Levy-chan! Desculpe, eu me esqueci completamente - Ela disse, começando a ficar preocupada - Natsu, nós nos vemos por ai!

Depois de se despedirem do velho amigo, as meninas foram embora pelo mesmo caminho que tinha usado para ir. Levy estava começando a ficar com medo, e abraçava a si mesma em uma tentativa de se sentir mais protegida. De tempos em tempos, Lucy olhava-a como quem se desculpava, e ela tentava parecer mais corajosa do que de fato se sentia.

- Olha só o que eu encontrei aqui - Elas ouviram uma voz vindo das sombras - Duas meninas, sozinhas assim no meio da cidade grande?

Lucy agarrou o braço de Levy, assustada. Esta começou a se preparar para correr, mas antes que pudessem sequer ver quem estava a espreita, outra voz veio de tras delas.

- Acredito que seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco de vê-la nessa região sozinha, principalmente a essa hora, Lucy.

Ao ver o homem que estava atrás das garotas, o estranho saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode. _Qualquer um correria, _Levy pensou,_ ele está com uma expressão realmente assustadora._

Levy reconheceu o dono dos olhos que a encarava antes. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos pretos compridos presos por um elástico e vestia roupas caras. Ela sentiu seu estomago se revirar ao olhar para ele, não sabia se de alivio ou medo.

- Gajeel! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lucy parecia realmente surpresa.

- Meus pais me fizeram ir naquele festival idiota - Ele respondeu - Quando vi você voltando sozinha com a baixinha aqui, resolvi que seria melhor manter o olho aberto. Só por precaução.

- Obrigada - Ela disse, aliviada - Levy-chan, este é um amigo da familia de longa data, Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel, esta é minha melhor amiga, Levy Mcgarden.

- É um prazer, baixinha - Ele disse, com um sorriso que tanto a irritou quanto fez seu estomago se revirar mais ainda. E, novamente, ela não sabia dizer se era devido ao medo ou... Outra coisa.


End file.
